User blog:Taylor Swifts Number One Fan/A speech
Hey guys! So, i just thought id come up with some sort of speech, ive been thinking about a lot of things going on in my life, and other things, so i felt, well, why not write a speech about it? :p Even though im making it up as i go along.. XD In the beginning, everything seemed like it wasnt too bad, then, as time passed on, things slowly got worse and worse. Your thinking "but i thought this was normal?" But no, nothing is more strange, disgusting, and totally un-natural than it is today, everything is totally upside down, inside out, backwards, and sideways. Things that happened as time passed on... New ideas made by certain people were brought forth, they changed a lot of people's minds, they thought "wow..i guess i was wrong" but in reality, they twisted the truth. Now the ideas/lies have been passed around by many generations, and in this day and age are presented as truth, but in reality, they were made up just to mess with our minds. Each and every day people are are so mind-boggled by so many little things, believing so many lies, not caring about what matters, and worried about little things that they think matter but in the end, they soon realize none of it mattered at all. And the people who actually believe the truth are considered to be insane, and are considered to be in need of mental help. And as soon as the people who believe the real and only truth try to speak up, they are silenced, and told to stop spreading their "nonesense". But in reality all they were trying to do was speak the truth and set people free. Because the real "nonesense" are the lies made up by the people who hate the truth. The real truth tellers are told: "Shut up!" And "What a load of nonesense and trash!", "Your so brainwashed!", "You consider that to still be relevant?! HA! put those pathetic fable ideas away and stop living in your fairytale world!" And they will keep on saying that, day after day after day. They will keep saying these things until the truth believers are finally silenced. They are absolutely hated, the liars and believers of liars spit on them, they call them names, laugh at them. They step on their heads, thinking they'll get away with it. They are absolutely mesmerized by the things in life, they waste all their time on things that have absolutely no value in the end. In their young years they are blinded and dragged away from the truth. They loose sight of the truth. And end up growing up thinking that they can make they're own rules, and think that nothing else matters but "ME ME ME!!!". And the truth believers are thinking that its the end, that they themselves have lost. They think that the truth will never rise up again. But, the end is not yet. All they have to do is just hold on, never doubt in the truth. And from now, some of them may have never known that the truth will be taken up, it will rise up. It will be taken as the ONLY truth. Things may seem like they will be buried for all eternity from this very second, minute, hour, day, night, and age. But, the hope is not yet lost. The end is not yet. The truth tellers will be silenced, and will go down as the biggest fairytale believers in all of history... For a short time. Then, when the day finally comes, all the liars, believers of liars, scoffers, will be the ones who will be silenced. And they will think "Noooo! This cant happen!". When they thought they would win, they will get a very rude awakening. And the truth will finally prevail. And the lies will be forever lost. *Puts up canned clapping and cheering* WEHHEEWWWW! THANK U! THANK U I LOVE U ALL! XD so, what did u guys think?? I was just kinda bored xD anyway, Tell me what u thought, PEACE! -Swift Category:Blog posts